Meias Listradas
by Bel S.W
Summary: Tudo começou com uma garota ruiva e suas meias listradas roxas e amarelas. Spoiler DH - Scorpius/Lily


Meias Listradas

Scorpius Malfoy nunca gostara muito do Ministério. Era um lugar tão quieto, que exalava seriedade, sem nada de novo, sem nada demais. Era simplesmente entediante. E o pequeno loiro simplesmente não entendia porque não podia ficar em casa sozinho. Afinal, ele já tinha 10 anos.

E toda vez que ele ia lá, Scorpius contava os minutos até poder ir embora, sentado naquela sala toda branca e entediante, enquanto esperava o pai. Ele sempre tinha alguma reunião importante, na qual Scorpius não podia entrar, então ele tinha que esperar ali, junto com um ou outro adulto que logo seria chamado por uma das funcionários.

Era a perfeita definição de tédio.

E nunca, em todo tempo que Scorpius estivera ali, ele vira alguma coisa que chamasse sua atenção. Pelo menos, não até aquele dia.

Ele estava jogado no banco, brincando com os olhos, os levando de um lado para o outro, quando a viu. Ela parecia puxar todos os olhares daquela sala para si, sem realmente se esforçar. E, em meio a toda aquela chatice, aquelas cores tão relaxantes – somente branco e azul – ela parecia um raio colorido vindo de um mundo paralelo.

A pele era branca e delicada, com algumas sardas, nada realmente de impressionar, embora parecesse delicada e macia. Os olhos dela, por outro lado, brilhavam como ele jamais tinha visto, o mais belo chocolate, ligeramente invadido por uma ou outra gosta de um verde luminoso. Os cabelos ruivos eram absurdamente vermelhos, adoravelmente lisos e cortados na altura dos ombros.

A blusa também era comum, branca, e a saia jeans completava o conjunto. Ela teria passado despercebida – mesmo com os incríveis olhos e o cabelo vermelho – se não fossem as meias listradas dela. Elas iam quase até o joelho, e eram, acredite ou não, roxas e amarelas.

Mas não qualquer roxo e amarelo. Devia ser o tecido mais radiante de toda a Inglaterra e Scorpius acreditava fervorosamente que se as luzes estivessem apagas, elas seriam capazes de iluminar toda a sala.

A pequena se despedia do que parecia ser a mãe dela. A mulher ruiva entrou em uma das salas e a menina não teve dúvidas. Andou diretamente até ele, pulando no banco, e sorrindo animada.

- Oi! O meu nome é Lily. Eu tenho 8 anos e você?

A garota sorria cheia de expectatica agora, e Scorpius tentou desviar os olhos das meias dela, procurando palavras.

- É... eu me chamo Scorpius. Tenho 10.

- Muito prazer! Está aqui com os seus pais?

- Com o meu pai – ele respondeu num sussurro.

- Eu estou aqui com a minha mãe, sabe. Ela tem que falar com eles sobre as férias do meu pai, ele é auror, e ele mesmo falaria com as pessoas daqui, mas ele anda muito ocupado, sabe, ele é o chefe da seção de aurores! E eu tinha uma opção: ou vir com a mamãe ou ficar em casa com alguns dos meus tios e primos. Eu tenho vários, sabe. A minha família é bem grande. Mas eu gosto daqui, porque a gente pode conhecer gente nova e eu adoro fazer amigos! Eu te conheci, não é? Nós somos amigos, não somos? – ele não disse nada, a boca ligeramente aberta. – Ah, que ótimo! O meu irmão diz que eu não vou ter problemas quando for para Hogwarts, já que eu faço amigos bem rápido. Só um dos irmãos, o James, já estuda lá, sabe. O Albus vai ano-que-vem e está super nervoso! Eu também mal posso esperar! Mas ainda tem três anos para mim... – o sorriso dela encolheu de leve e ele sentiu o coração arder de leve ao ver aquele anjo colorido daquele jeito. Mas ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. – Você vai ano-que-vem também, não é? Que legal, daí você e o Al podem ser amigos! Ia ser bem legal, você ia gostar dele, ele é meio tímido, mas é super gente fina!

Ela finalmente parou, respirando fundo, como se para retomar o fôlego. Ele só arregalou os olhos, genuinamente impressionado. Nunca ele conhecera alguém que falara tanto em tanto pouco tempo.

Lily colocou algumas mechas ruivas para trás da orelha, sorrindo agora de modo mais leve.

- Você tem irmãos, Scorpius?

Ele negou, a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu fazer desde que ela desatou a falar.

- Às vezes, é meio irritante, mas é bem legal ter gente por perto. Você nunca está sozinha, nem entediada!

Sem tédio. Scorpius mataria por isso.

- É. Às vezes eu queria ter um irmão ou uma irmã, alguém com quem brincar... Mas a minha família sempre foi meio conservadora, sempre tem só um filho...

- Que chato – ela disse, parecendo realmente chateada por ele. Scorpius não pode evitar sorrir. As pessoas normalmente não se importavam. Não como a pequena ruiva a sua frente. – A minha família sempre teve vários filhos, sabe. Não tem ninguém lá que é filho único – ela sorriu, rindo de leve e se levantando num pulo.

- Vamos dar uma volta?

- Mas o meu pai... – ele apontou e ela segurou a mão que ele levantou, puxando.

- A gente avisa – ela o levou até a mesa de uma das funcionárias, sorrindo e a cumprimentando.

- Olha, eu me lembro de você. O que foi, Srta. Potter?

- Se os nossos pais saírem, você avisa eles que a gente já volta?

Ela assentiu, e Lily sorriu ainda mais, puxando-o sala afora. Eles caminharam por algum tempo, parando em uma sala com uma janela enorme, que ia praticamente do teto ao chão, ocupando metade da parede.

Ela riu, ainda mais animada, soltando-o e indo até a janela, colando o rosto no vidro.

- Não é lindo? Eu amo a primavera!

Scorpius não disse nada, só sorrindo para aquela figura ruiva de meias listradas. Ela tinha uma aura de inocência irradiando dela, como se vivesse em um outro mundo, onde nada de mal pudesse tocá-la. Os olhos não paravam de brilhar por um segundo que fosse e as meias copletavam o conjunto irradiante.

Era, de todos os jeitos que ele podia pensar, simplesmente adorável.

- Olha só! – ela chamou e ele se aproximou. A paisagem estava multicolorida, com flores de todos os tamanhos , formas e cores. – É lindo... – ele também assentiu, pegando na mão dela.

Por um momento, ninguém disse nada. Eles só ficaram lá parados, observando a paisagem, aproveitando o silêncio.

- Eu adoro as flores...

E, de uma coragem recém-tirada do peito, ele disse, sorrindo para ela.

- Mas você é a mais linda dela.

Ela se virou, corando de leve, a coisa mais linda que ele já vira. Ele apertou o mão dela com um pouco mais de força e ela mudou a expressão para curiosa. E, sem saber direito o porquê, nem como – embora ele suspeitasse que a sua coragem que ele nem sabia que tinha estava envolvida nissso - ele se aproximou e colou os lábios nos dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas os fechou quase que imediatamente. Era um simples toque de lábios, um beijo doce e mágico. Eles se separaram e ele sorriu de lado. Ela ainda parecia meio chocada, mas sorriu também.

Ela soltou a mão da dele e colocou os dedos sobre os lábios, sorrindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo do modo, como ele descobriu, era típico dela.

- Lily? Cadê você?

Uma mulher ruiva surgiu pela porta da sala e Lily acenou para ela.

- Oi, mamãe! Esse é o Scorpius. Ele é meu novo amigo!

A mulher estreitou um pouco os olhos, como se soubesse o que tinha acontecido, mas acabou por sorrir, e ele não pode evitar de notar – ela tinha o mesmo sorriso que Lily. Ele a cumprimentou e a Sra. Potter – ele não sabia o primeiro nome dela – chamou Lily, alegando que tinham que ir.

Ela assentiu, e, sorrindo, se virou para ele, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- A gente se vê, Scor!

E saiu acenando, pegando na mão da mãe. Ele ficou lá por alguns segundos, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o lugar que a ruiva tocara com os lábios, seguindo-a com os olhos até que ela desaparecesse de vista.

Ela e suas meias listradas.

* * *

- Não esqueça de escrever, Scorpius. Ano passado você quase esqueceu de nós! 

Ele se virou para a mãe, afirmando que mandaria cartas e ela o abraçou. O pai sorriu, indicando o trem com a cabeça.

- Já está quase na hora. Você não quer se atrasar. O terceiro ano é importante.

Ele dizia isso de todo ano, mas Scorpius só assentiu, concordando automaticamente. Ele sabia que algo ia acontecer naquele ano, embora não se recordasse perfeitamente do quê.

Ele se despediu dos pais, indo em direção ao trem, procurando algum conhecido.

E, numa cena muita parecida com a de 3 anos atrás, ele deixou os olhos irem de um lado para o outro, examinando rapidamente as pessoas.

Foi quando ele viu, sorrindo e acenando para os pais, uma adorável garotinha ruiva. Ela riu de algo que o irmão disse e ele sorriu também, sem poder evitar.

- Aí está o porquê desse ano valer a pena – ele disse para si mesmo e o recém-chegado amigo e encarou como se ele fosse louco.

Mas Scorpius o ignorou e ficou a observar, divertido, a garota lhe virar as costas, meia listrada atrás de meia listrada. Ela devia tê-las enfeitiçado para ainda caberem, porque o loiro riu ao contastar o mesmo tecido brilhante roxo e amarelo.

E ele seguiu com os olhos Lily Potter enquanto caminhava, suas meias com ela. A ruiva se virou para trás, como se sentisse que a encaravam, logo notando o garoto.

Lily arregalou os olhos, rindo animada e sorrindo genuinamente feliz, ainda mais do que ela parecia estar quando eles se conhceram.

E Scorpius não pode deixar de notar como aquele sorriso era infinitamente mais brilhante do que qualquer coisa que ele já tivesse visto.

Mesmo meias listradas.

Mesmo meias listradas roxas e amarelas.

* * *

N/A: oi, gente! Só uma idéiazinha que eu tive... é pro chall de ficlets do Grimmauld Place. 

E aí? O que acharam? Uma reviewzinha não vai machucar ninguém... D

Hehehehehehe

Scorpius/Lily forever!

Reviews!


End file.
